Far from the Valley
by Jet556
Summary: Somewhere on third earth lies a colossal tomb. When the ThunderCats come across it, they get the help of some friends of theirs to explore it in hope that the fourth stone might be there. Whose tomb is this? When was it built? And who are these three white Evabon?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome. I haven't much to say this time. Enjoy and review.**

**The Golden Age**

Deep into the cavernous canyon beneath the earth walked the funeral procession. This tomb would remain hidden from all till the end of time. The sarcophagus was featureless. Aside from the statues in the tomb the appearance of the departed would be unknown if anyone were to find their way into the tomb but that was unlikely.

The departed had slain the monster Stheno, the sea monster Nepteidon, liberated his homeland from a tyrannical warlord and eventually united the three great kingdoms: Sorga, Upheris and Gargon.

Husband, father, king hero the departed would be remembered for all time. The future generations of Third Earth would turn him into a legend.

Among the many treasures in the tomb were the great claymore of the departed, his targe and his helmet. There was one thing that was not there however. The head of Stheno whose mere gaze could turn anyone to stone even after death, the departed had thrown into the sea… it was lost for all time.

Eventually the procession reached the burial chamber. Here would rest the Hero, Father of the Grey Skins, the Monster Slayer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone. I'd like to inform you all that my fan fic "The Life of Balor" is now AU. My reasoning being that I'll be introducing a new generation of Evabon in my coming stories that I'd like to focus on as adults and their adventures with the next generation of ThunderCats and many others. Also in this story we'll end up seeing different sides to the Evabon we know and love. The adults have emotional baggage and so we'll get to see it. Enjoy and review.**

**Here in the Valley**

The valley of the tombs towered like a colossus over all who lived there and protected it. Looking at a statue of a warrior holding the head of a serpent haired monster were many children.

Also looking at it was no Evabon child but an adult Nomis. Lib had long been in meditation. No more would he be Hunter of anything that lived but just himself. No longer controlled by the darkness in his heart, Lib stared in wonder at the beauty in this place. Who ever would have thought that a place of the grave could hold such wondrous beauty?

Sitting next to Lib was Gard and Zuvowang. Gard was Zuvowang's elder by one year and showed a bit more wisdom than the adventurous athlete. Zuvowang however showed more enthusiasm than the old beast tamer. They were more fun to be around than the melancholy cynic Dalv.

"Who is that a statue of?" Lib had become curious. At a time he would have killed all who weren't of his race but now he wanted to know about the others.

"A legend, Balor is his name." Gard didn't need to look at it. He had seen many statues like that as a boy.

"You mean that is the namesake of-"

"Yes, I've often wondered if he ever truly existed but there are those who think the same of me."

"What is that thing he's holding in his hand?"

"The head of the monster Stheno."

Lib turned to look at Gard in surprise. "Stheno? Not that Stheno! The Nocagem? The monster that lives on the rock at the edge of the world with her two sisters Euryale and Medousa? You can't mean that Stheno!" Gard nodded in reply. Lib was agog, Lib was aghast, had he found insanity at last? "But that's impossible! How did he kill her without the other two seeing him? How did he kill her without looking at her?"

"Too avoid being seen by the other two he used the Helmet of the Dead which made him invisible as long as he wore it."

Lib stared unsure of what to say. "The Helmet of the Dead?" Gard nodded. "It could turn him invisible?" Gard nodded again. "Where did he get such a thing?"

"As the story goes a female entity descended from the heavens and gave him the helmet and two other gifts."

"What were the other two?"

"We all know about the Shield of Architecture." Lib nodded understanding where Gard was going. All who lived new about that shield one could see their reflection in! So that was what the original Balor had used to avoid looking at Stheno directly! That shield had been searched for, for countless millennia! No one had ever found it but everyone knew it existed.

"And the third was a sword wasn't it?" Gard nodded in reply. "So that's how he did it all! Very interesting… so what ever happened to him?"

"He died in battle against his half-brother Dioer. He took Dioer with him but left behind descendants… he was the first grey-skin."

"Whatever happened to Stheno's head?" Lib's question caused Gard to look at Zuvowang. Zuvowang just shrugged. "Neither of you know?" They clearly didn't. "I don't want to ask Dalv, he's too melancholy and cynical for my tastes!"

Zuvowang burst into laughter. "Dalv is too melancholy and cynical for anyone's tastes!"Gard and the horse-skull-faced Nomis also ended up laughing. It was funny because it was true!

Then what should come into the valley but the ThunderTank. While the Evabon all approached to welcome their friends the ThunderCats, Lib stayed back. He wasn't exactly sure he was ready to face them after how he had been before.

One Evabon who did not run forward was Brigid. Who were these Thunderans? What was that thing they had come in? Could they be trusted? Balor quickly ran back to Brigid, took her hand and dragged her forward to introduce her to the ThunderCats. Funnily enough, they all realized that Brigid was descended from Zuvowang immediately. When it was brought up that Zuvowang hadn't figured it out until it had been pointed out they simply laughed at the old athlete who laughed with them. Zuvowang himself had also found it funny.

However, Brigid was still scared. She wasn't scared of the Wily's but the adults. She wasn't sure if they could be trusted because it hadn't been children who took her father and others way but adults. She wasn't scared of Cheetara because she seemed like Hecate somehow but Lion-O, Tygra and Panthro were the ones who frightened her. They made her think of Tass and the others who were loyal to the baron.

Apparently, the ThunderCats had come to seek their help. They had found… something. Down a long hole they found a cobbled floor like the streets in Thundera. They had tried to go forward but found a large boulder blocking their way.

"You need our help to move it?" Gard rested his head on a rock. He hadn't been expecting that kind of help.

"You expect me to be able to do it all by myself?" Panthro placed a finger over Gard's blind eye. This annoyed the tamer of beasts to no end. "Come on now… you can't not be curious! We all are! What if the fourth stone is in there? Just think you and me are both soldiers, we fight for peace, if we find it we can end this war with Mumm-Ra and all this madness will end."

"Fine but only because I want this world to be safer for my people." Everyone was shocked. Gard was known to be grim, stoic and even savage at times but he was being different this time. There was something on his mind and this only caused the ThunderCats to wonder what. He seemed like the way he'd been when the ThunderCats had first met him almost.

"Can we come?" Balor looked expectantly at the thought of adventure. Brigid on the other hand looked nervous about going anywhere with Thunderans that weren't Hecate.

Then Lib stepped in. He looked nervous but not as much the ThunderCats did. Immediately, Lion-O drew the Sword of Omens, Tygra drew his gun and brandished his whip, and so on. Lib just held his hands out showing he meant no harm.

"Let me come… I need to see more of the world I lived in with closed eyes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone. Going to be a shorter chapter this time. Enjoy and review.**

**Young Shaman**

When they all got to the place, all of the adults were trying to move the boulder. They weren't really succeeding. Zuvowang himself was feeling annoyed. He lifted a thomeheb everyday since it was a colt and here he was not even being able to move a single boulder even with the help of others.

"If I can uproot trees I should be able to move this!" Zuvowang groaned as he tried to move the boulder while everyone else was taking a break. "I lifted a thomeheb every day since it was a colt! We became stronger together! All that training couldn't have been for nothing if I can't even move a rock!"

The ThunderCats all stared while Zuvowang tried to move the boulder by himself. Cheetara herself was confused.

"Gard… your cousin was named Thomeheb wasn't he?" Gard nodded. "Then he's named after a type of animal." Gard nodded again. "Just how big are those things?"

"Don't know, in all of my years of taming wild beasts I've never seen one dead or alive." Gard was playing a game of tic tac toe with Dalv. "Three across, Dalv. I win!" Dalv glared in annoyance.

As for the kids, they just watched Zuvowang try to budge the rock. They were highly amused.

"Bet he'll never move it!" Kit was amused but bored. "There is probably another way in whatever this place is."

"My dear relative is probably blowing his own horn." Brigid was just as bored as Kit was. Watching Zuvowang try and move the boulder was starting to become tiring.

"Yeah, very probably." Kit laughed. "Balor could probably move it by himself."

Brigid joined in with the laughing. "Yeah, Balor is quite the young strongman!" Both Kit and Brigid were being sarcastic and Balor wasn't exactly one who liked to be teased. Kat placed a hand on Balor's shoulder seeing the young Evabon boy clench his fists.

"I can move it! I can! I can! I can!" Balor held both hands out and immediately the boulder shot forward causing Zuvowang to fall flat on his face. When Zuvowang got up he turned and looked at Balor who immediately pointed at Kit and Brigid.

Zuvowang let out a sigh. "I hate shamans!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back everyone. This chapter is going to be different. Enjoy and review.**

**The Underground Canyon**

With the boulder out of the way, everyone was able to see what was on the other side. They walked through the hole and found them on a cliff in an underground canyon. The entire place was bright blue and on the side of the walls were glowing white crystals. And this place seemed like a great sanctuary with its cobbled stones and many doors that could be seen across the canyon. There were statues of the original Balor all over the place with the eyes of Stheno's head made out of the glowing crystals.

"Great." Dalv sounded less than happy. Everyone looked at the melancholy cynic. "We must have come across some sort of gargantuan hero cult shrine!"

Lion-O raised an eyebrow. "Hero cult?" This term was new to Lion-O.

"Just something that keeps popping up throughout time. There is a great hero and some people begin to worship them after they're gone." Dalv walked over to the ledge and looked down. "Goes down to the ninth circle no doubt!" Dalv then looked at the glowing crystals. "Hm." Dalv grabbed the Sword of Omens from Lion-O. He looked at the Eye of Thundera and then looked at one of the crystals that were lower down. Unsatisfied, he shook his head. "Bah!" He then handed the sword back to Lion-O. "Let us go back to the valley. These rocks have nothing to do with what we're looking for."

"Look!" Balor pointed down to a bridge. "What do you think is across there?" Without getting an answer, Balor jumped onto Zuvowang's shoulder. "Hey, throw me across will ya! You throw I'll jump! I'll be sure to make it across!"

Gard rolled his eyes. "Kids. Always on the move!"

Cheetara gave Balor a skeptical look. Lion-O and Panthro also had this look. There was no way Balor's plan would work when it would just be easier to walk to the bridge. When Zuvowang put Balor down everyone started to walk down a flight of stairs to the right. Dalv however didn't and neither did Balor. Dalv just hit Balor on the head lightly and started to follow the rest of the group. Balor just stood there looking at the bridge from the cliff. He could reach it. He then looked down the Cliffside. He could have been wrong about being able to make the jump.

Why had he thought about doing something so foolish? Did he want to impress Gard? Did he want to impress the ThunderCats? Did he want to impress Zuvowang? Lib? Dalv? Brigid? He just wasn't sure.

Sighing, he ran to catch up with the others.

While Balor hadn't been able to impress anyone, Lib was impressed by the architecture. The statues! The art on the wall! Truly this was a place of wonder!

"To think I hunted those who created a place of such wonder!" Everyone turned to look at the horse-faced Nomis. Lib closed his eyes. Poor choice of words! "My own people build wonders like this!"

"The statues seem almost like they're Thunderan made." Tygra looked at the statues unable to stop looking at the glowing eyes of Stheno's head. "I wonder…" Tygra knew that some of the more recent civilizations of Third Earth in someway imitated the Evabon when they were at the height of the power but that only caused him to wonder whom had the Evabon imitated?

"You have nothing in your hands. Any power you have comes to you from far beyond. Everything is fixed, and you can't change it." Dalv's reciting of his own poetry from his younger days caused all of the ThunderCats to stare at him. Since Dalv was an Evabon hearing him talk about fate, something Evabon didn't believe in, seemed odd especially since had he had no reason to recite it. "I never understood why so many of my clansmen disliked that poem. I think it was my best." Dalv then placed a hand on Lion-O's shoulder. "Sorry, my clan was in the vicinity of a place like this so I wrote most of my plays and poems inside it… My eldest son actually wrote a very good poem about your father." Balor, having heard this one, just jumped over everyone to get through. Gard, Zuvowang and Brigid followed. They too had heard it and were not impressed. "Come with us to see Claudus! You'll just love the king's house! You'll just love seeing Claudus! You'll die in the king's house!"

Panthro just stared with a completely deadpan expression on his face. "Does the melancholy run in the family?" Lib burst into laughter. That was pretty funny. Lion-O and Tygra just looked disturbed. Was the poem supposed to be sarcastic? They hoped so. Cheetara was just as disturbed. To her ears there was something "unclean" about that poem. Actually, the ThunderCats and Lib could have gone without knowing what Dalv's profession had been.

Once everyone reached the bridge Balor immediately jumped off. They shock on everyone's face matched the worry they were feeling only for both to be short lived. They heard a splash causing a few to run over and see that Balor had jumped to a ledge just beneath the bridge. In the ledge was a pool of water and in that pool was a lot of mud. The mud was blue like the stone that made this canyon. As Balor placed it on his skin he took a closer look into the water and he saw that there was something in the mud. While everyone else was questioning why the mud was blue, Balor knelt down and started to pull at whatever was in the mud.

The adults just walked across the bridge while the kids jumped into the pool to help Balor try to get whatever he was pulling out of the mud. At least all of the adults except for Zuvowang did. With Zuvowang's help they pulled out a skull.

Brigid gave a confused look. "Is that a komrev's skull? Or is it one of ours?" Brigid's question was indded a good one. Everyone was just so confused. Brigid had seen Komrev skulls she had seen Evabon skulls and this looked liked both.

One would expected an answer and there would have been if Balor not taken the skull to look at it closely. Brigid's question had caused Balor to think. What kind of place was this? Was this some barbaric grave for those who were unholy crossbreeds of beast and people?

The fact was that the Evabon and Komrev were both descended from a common ancestor. What Zuvowang and the children had found here was a skull of one of those "Evarev."

"Balor!" Balor shook his head. He had drifted away while looking into the skull's eye sockets. Zuvowang took the skull and threw it away. "The future's all yours you lousy old skull!" Zuvowang then placed a hand on Balor and started wiping the mud off his body but stopped when he saw the scars on the boy's body.

So that had been the reason for covering himself in blue mud. But Balor had never covered his scars in mud before. Why was he starting now and why with mud that wasn't the same color as his skin?

When everyone got out of the pool of water, Kat noticed something out of the corner of his eye. When he pointed it out they saw it to be another statue but different. Instead it showed a featureless statue on an Evabon sitting on a throne. It was strange and kind of creepy looking. It was facing the bridge. There must have been something of importance across the bridge.

Zuvowang had seen statues like this before but he couldn't remember where. Just like how Balor had ended up staring into the skull's sockets, Zuvowang ended up staring at the statue. Had Zuvowang known that years from now he'd die in that very position he wouldn't have been staring at the statue so hard.

What made things weirder was that to Zuvowang's eyes he ended up seeing his features appear on the statue. If Zuvowang wasn't feeling the least bit light headed then he wouldn't have fainted back into the pool.

Once in the pool of water, Zuvowang jumped up fully awake. Kat could only give a very dry comment. "You okay, big guy?"

Zuvowang jumped over to the bridge. He reached the side of bridge rather quickly, shaking his head a lot. What Zuvowang had seen he wasn't sure! The old athlete then walked away to rejoin the group.

Once Zuvowang was out of sight, Kat went running for him. There was something creepy about this place. Then Balor started putting the blue mud back over his scars. Kit and Brigid both looked at each other without a clue of what was going on.

Then Balor started screaming in shock. The girls both turned their heads and saw that the mud Balor was placing over his scars was drying incredibly fast. Unsure about what to do they pushed him under the water where the mud softened and came off of Balor's body. Once the mud was off of him Balor jumped out of the water intending to land on the bridge but went flying over it completely. Kit hid her face in her hands while Brigid just watched as Balor fell down the canyon.

Brigid closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears but then the unexpected happened. She heard Balor land on something. Kit heard it to. They went to investigate and saw Balor on a bridge below the bridge they were near.

"Uh… do either of you have a rope?" Kit let out a sigh at Balor's question. He got himself down there but couldn't get himself back up. This was surprising.

Not wanting to leave one of her own race down there alone, Brigid jumped down after Balor. She'd stay with Balor and help him to find a way back up to the group.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Stheno's Face**

In a square shaped room the group minus Balor and Brigid stood before two giant doors. Upon the doors was a painting of Stheno's face. Four stalactites and stalagmites that had joined together and been carved into columns and wherever someone stood whenever they looked through two of the columns they could see the face with its eyes looking like they were following them. Once again everyone was trying to move something. This time it was the doors.

"We're we already here?" Lion-O's snarky comment caused Zuvowang to use some foul words in the Evabon language. Immediately, Zuvowang started banging his fists on the doors. As Zuvowang cursed, Lion-O only turned to look at Gard. "What's he saying?"

"I'd rather not say in front of children." Gard's response caused Lion-O to understand perfectly. Gard then looked at the kids and noticed something. "Where are Balor and Brigid?"

Kit rubbed the back of her neck. What was she to say? That they were looking around back there? "Um…" Gard started to glare only for everyone's attention to be once again on Zuvowang.

"No!" Zuvowang was now hitting a symbol on the doors. It vaguely resembled a lightning bolt. The lightning bolt had multiple meanings in Evabon culture, one of them being eternal exile: a punishment that Gard was lucky to have not received many years ago in the misty past. Luckily this thunderbolt, colored a bright yellow rather than a bright red. This was a shamanistic symbol and it meant that the doors could only be opened by a shaman due to an enchantment on it. "Why?" Zuvowang was less than happy. In fact he was starting to become angry. "You're taunting me, Stheno!" Zuvowang then walked over to and picked up Panthro prepared to throw him at the doors.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Put me down!" Panthro extended his robotic arms and grabbed onto two of the pillars. This would make throwing him difficult for Zuvowang.

"Well, well, well, how's this for the great Zuvowang to be losing his temper at a door!" Everyone turned to see three Evabon men white as ivory.

They did not look familiar to Zuvowang. "Do I know you?"

"You should. We have you to thank for our rebirths!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back everyone. I've decided to bring back the Evabon language but instead of it being gibberish it's going to be Irish Gaelic. I figure that if everyone else speaks the equivalent of English then why can't the Evabon language be the equivalent of Irish Gaelic. Also in this chapter I expand on Balor's appearance beyond skin, hair and eye color. Also enjoy my Tarzan reference. Enjoy and review.**

**Treasure Trove**

The path Balor and Brigid had followed had brought them to a treasure trove. Gold, silver, bronze, precious stones it was all here. Balor couldn't help but smile. Kat and Kit would but kicking themselves for missing this!

Balor instantly walked over to two golden tolac statues. Why would someone bury these? They seemed like they should be at the front of some great tomb in the valley. Why would they be here?

He then picked up some gold coins. He couldn't understand why some people were fascinated with things like these. They weren't good to eat, they brought death, these things were just toys for foolish people. He threw them aside. "Scraiste!" He saw no worth in the gold coins and what he said showed since 'Scraiste' was the Evabon word for useless.

Then he saw a helmet. Never before had Balor seen one like it. For the first time he was able to some use in treasure and knew that it didn't have to be gold. Balor's foster-father Niro had been a blacksmith and so Balor knew about making weapons, armor and all that. He knew something about metal and the metal of this helmet… he didn't know this metal. The helmet's design looked like it was of Evabon made. It had the plume on the top, the wyvern-like wings on the side, the mask that resembled a face on the front… but there was just something about the helmet that didn't seem it was Evabon made. It was the metal! It looked like the kind of metal that the Gauntlet of Omens was made of.

"Balor!" That was Brigid talking. Balor had a feeling in his young heart for her, same as the one he had for Kit. Strangely enough, it would seem that he'd end up ignoring both of them sometimes! "Cad e go bhfuil ag a bhfuil?" She was asking him what he was holding. He would show her! Balor placed the helmet on his head and then turned to look at Brigid. "Balor? Ca bhfuil tu?"

Balor raised an eyebrow. What did she mean where was he? He was right in front of her! "Ta me ar dheis anseo."

Brigid didn't see Balor in front of here. He had just vanished before her eyes! "I gcas ina?"

Balor rolled his eyes. What did she mean by where? He was standing right in front of her! "Anseo!"

Brigid looked around. Balor had said he was right here but he was nowhere in sight! "Balor… Stop bhfolach."

Hiding? Balor wasn't hiding! Was she playing games with him? Ever since they met they only spoke to one another in the language of their race when they were alone but now she was playing games, pretending she couldn't see him! He didn't like this game! "I'm right here!" Balor removed the helmet and threw it at Brigid hitting her in the back of the head… she didn't get up.

Immediately, Balor began to panic! Had he killed her? Balor ran over to her and found Brigid to only be unconscious. Balor let out a sigh of relief. He swallowed and knelt down to kiss her but stopped. Always he had seen girls kiss boys but did boys kiss girls? Kit had kissed him a few times but he had never kissed her. Did boys kiss girls? Alas he knew not. He knew that Evabon did not eat Evabon but that was something else entirely.

Balor placed a hand on his back and started to feel his scars on his back. Kleos had hurt him a lot. He felt shy about being around Brigid because she was new. Unlike the other children they had all seen his scars. Brigid's scars were few there was only two of them. Balor had a lot of scars tried to cover his scars up with clay but because there was no gray clay anywhere near the Valley of the Tombs he had no way to hide the fact he was covering up his scars.

He hated it when Kleos had taken a whip to his back. It hurt! Twenty times the whip lashed his back. It hurt so much.

Balor was ugly enough as it was. He didn't understand why girls commented on him being handsome. He was ugly. His right eye didn't even open all the way! It opened halfway and that was it! He was a small, runty thing, thin as a twig as the expression went. His tiny slit of a mouth, his puny white teeth… those were just some of the things that made him different. His little pinched nose was so thin that he looked half starved. When looked at the other boys he wondered how lucky they were to be so handsome! His back had a slight curve in it but that was barely noticeable to anyone but himself.

In truth Balor was not as ugly as he thought himself to be. In fact he was neither ugly nor handsome but in that strange gray area in between. Still, girls would refer to him as handsome and boys as not looking that bad.

But here was Brigid before him and his little heart was all a flutter and yet filled with grief at having hurt one of his friends! She was a beautiful crystal vase with beautiful fragrant flowers and he was a humble bot that was cracked and filled with dry withered flowers.

If Zuvowang were to find them what would Balor say? It had been an accident. He didn't mean to hurt Brigid.

Then a sound came to his ears! Balor looked to the entrance of the treasure trove and the komrev Gruadh appeared. Upon seeing Balor, Gruadh walked over and gave the Evabon a child a hug. Balor hugged back. Although she was a wild beast Gruadh was like a mother to him.

Gruadh then walked over to Brigid and looked at her. She stared, stared at the unconscious girl with her reptilian eyes. She had never seen an Evabon girl up close before. Gruadh took Brigid's hand and then started to stroke Brigid's long black hair.

Gruadh looked over at Balor and grunted. "Ooh."

Tears started to come from Balor's eyes. It was as if Gruadh had asked him what had happened. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt her. I shouldn't have thrown the helmet at her but I was angry. Gruadh, you know I would ne'er hurt anyone. I killed Sotark to defend Kit and me but besides that I'd ne'er hurt anyone… Especially not Brigid… not her!"

Gruadh walked over to Balor and wrapped her long arms around the child. As she did, Balor clutched her long hair. For a wild beast she was so motherly towards him.

Then Gruadh walked back over to the unconscious Brigid and picked her up in one arm. She then walked over to Balor who she placed on her back. And with that she left the treasure trove, curious about this strange place she had come to in search of her Evabon son.


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Zuvowang's Memory**

Zuvowang stood there looking at these three white Evabon. He had never seen them in his life unless they had been his enemies in that case he must have forgotten all about them.

"Are you three going to attack?" Zuvowang eyes were darting to and from each of the white skins standing before him. They all had white skin they all had black eyes and hair… why did they all have the same coloration.

"Our master, Mumm-Ra sent us to retrieve the Eye of Thundera but this place…" The leader, an eight-foot tall, clean-shaven, nine fingered Evabon of eighteen looked around in awe. "Anything I find here would greatly please Mumm-Ra!" The ThunderCats all stared in disbelief. This white-skin didn't seem to know Mumm-Ra as well as they did. If this Evabon were some worshipper of Mumm-Ra it would probably explain why the armor he was wearing bore some resemblance to the Armor of Plundarr. "Mumm-Ra brought me back from the ninth circle to get one stone but whatever are past these doors will make Mumm-Ra a slave to me!"

"Donalbain, ni mor duinn a obey ar maistir, mbaineann muid a thabhairt do." Donalbain, the Evabon who had been speaking and was addressed turned to look at the Evabon who spoke to him.

"Mumm-Ra animnithe me an ceannaire a heralds Evabon anois no beidh me sracadh gach scornach amach san ait bhi mise, Orsino!" The Evabon Donalbain had threatened, Orsino, was nineteen years old, was six feet tall, had a similar muscular build to Donalbain, had all eight digits and was wearing armor similar to that of the deceased turncoat Grune and on the chest of armor a flame had been scratched onto it. Upon being threatened Orsino backed away. Donalbain then turned back to speak to his enemies. "Now how about a truce?" He then walked over to Zuvowang. "And maybe I can jog your memory."

Zuvowang sighed. He looked back at everyone. They were all uncertain. A truce was always temporary but Zuvowang wasn't the smartest of people no matter the race. "I am not the smartest of people… nor is my memory the best… but I'm quick on my feet… when this truce is over I'll fight like the ninth circle."

Donalbain nodded. "Very well." He then walked over to the door and placed his left hand on it. The eyes of everyone but the other white Evabon were on Donalbain's hand. It was missing its pinky finger. Even when seeing that Zuvowang could not remember Donalbain and as Donalbain looked at the door he thought angrily about how that brute Zuvowang could ever forget him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back everyone. Originally, Gruadh was only to be in one story but I felt that the Komrev were as ape-like creatures far more interesting and I'd like to put them in the wilderness I started it all in but that will have to wait. Gruadh will be appearing more often and so will Crinan whom shall serve as a type of nemesis for Balor. Enjoy and review.**

**The Sword beneath the Boulder**

Eventually, Gruadh came to a room that was almost completely empty. The only thing in the room was a sword beneath an oblong boulder. Gruadh put the unconscious Brigid down in a corner and then walked over to the boulder with Balor still on her back. She knelt down and sniffed both the boulder and the sword. The boulder was red sandstone and it didn't seem that heavy. She tried to lift it but only found it to be unnaturally heavy! She then tried to roll it and still the boulder would not budge. The she-komrev scratched her chin in confusion. How could she neither lift the boulder or roll it?

Gruadh was unsure. What was she to do? She had tired rolling the boulder. She had tried lifting the boulder. She was a clever creature but she was stumped. How could she not move this stone?

Balor then jumped from Gruadh's back and looked at the boulder and the sword. As the foster-son of a blacksmith, Balor knew a few things about metals and the metal that this sword was made of was unknown to him. It looked like the Sword of Omens and the Sword of Plundarr so who had made this sword? The metal that made those swords were not known to Evabon and if this place was Evabon made as the statues of Balor's namesake indicated it caused Balor to wonder how did his race ever get their hands on this kind of metal that… looked the same as the metal that made that helmet!

He took a breath and reached for the hilt of the sword and pulled it clean out from under the boulder.

Gruadh tilted her head to the side. This Evabon child had pulled the sword out from under the boulder when she couldn't even move it! It was very strange.

Balor wasn't paying attention to how strange it was. Being a boy of three fathers: the blood, the heart and the mind Balor's father of his heart Niro had been a blacksmith that had known all metals. Here was a metal that Balor did not recognize! For having been under a rock for who knew how long the metal was completely fine.

Balor then placed the blade against his left hand and accidentally cut himself. As his black blood flowed from the cut Balor threw the sword aside. The sword was still sharp!

Seeing the blood, Gruadh sniffed it. It was black just like hers and all other komrev. This boy and his race were like Komrev in some ways. Both Evabon and Komrev had four digits on their feet and hands they both had black blood. The similarities were not something Gruadh was thinking about but rather she was thinking about this Evabon as if he were her own offspring.

Gruadh had been a mother once. Then her mate Crinan began to chase her in the giant mushroom cave where her kind made their home. Crinan had been in a rage and Gruadh attempted to escape her mate's rage by taking to the stalactites. On her back had been Gruadh and Crinan's offspring who fell to its death when Gruadh took to the stalactites. Their offspring's death had brought Crinan out of his rage but Gruadh had felt great sorrow from the death of her offspring. Crinan didn't feel much of it but Gruadh had taken a blow for that had been her first infant.

Seeing Balor's blood made Gruadh feel more like a mother to Balor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back everyone. I apologize entirely about Balor and Brigid speaking only in Irish back in chapter 6. So to keep you from constantly going to Google translator I promise to only use Irish when Evabon are speaking to each other but there are those who don't speak Evabon present. Evabon will speak their language to each other and it will show up as Irish when those who don't speak Evabon are present. When the scene only features Evabon their language will appear as English. Just thought I'd clarify. Enjoy and review.**

**Awakening**

When Brigid regained consciousness, she wasn't exactly sure where she was. She had felt something hit her head in the treasure trove and then fallen unconscious. Where was she now?

Brigid looked over to her right and saw Balor clutching a bleeding hand while a komrev hovered over him. "Balor! Look out!" She pointed at the komrev behind Balor.

Balor looked up at the komrev. "What? Gruadh here? She means no harm she's friendly. The komrev walked over to Brigid and began to sniff her. Brigid was frightened at first but when Gruadh didn't bite her or anything she quickly became use to the komrev's presence. "Hey, can I use a piece of your skirt as a bandage?"

"Excuse me?" Brigid walked over to Balor, half-angry and half-curious. When she saw the cut on Balor's palm she gasped. "What happened?"

"Cut myself looking at the sword over…" Balor thought for a moment. What was that word Dalv had used once? "…Yonder." That was it.

Gruadh picked up the sword and looked at it carefully. A long tooth! That's what this thing was! Long and sharp! Evabon did not have fangs to bare so they must have made teeth like these to defend themselves.

This tooth… Balor had pulled it from beneath the boulder… The tooth was his! Gruadh brought the sword to Balor who only looked at it. To Brigid it was just another sword, to Gruadh it was something she couldn't retrieve to Balor it was something he feared.

The metal was the same as the Sword of Omens and the Sword of Plundarr. Both those swords were powerful and to have a third sword like that around would bring power to whoever wielded it. Balor didn't want power. He just wanted to see peace between the Evabon clans. Balor knew about the clan's wars against one another. He might have been a child but he knew. Having come from a neutral clan, the thoughts of war were something that simply didn't come to Balor.

The Evabon of the Valley of the Tombs were not a clan but an entire faction dedicated to protecting the valley. They were all from different clans and some were even born in the Valley where they made their home. Because some were from different clans, Balor had heard some of the older Evabon discussing war between the clans they came from. It was then that Balor learned that not all was perfect and happy with his people.

Balor's life had been peaceful in his clan's village that hadn't even been fortified by palisades! Like all Evabon, the Evabon of Balor's clan had been autarkic and made their living by Athnab breeding and hunting.

"By the gods, that cut just stops bleeding!" Brigid's comment caused Balor's eyes to widen. What did she just say? Not about his cut but…

"We're Evabon! We don't believe in gods!" Balor was feeling a bit angry. This right here was a clash of religions! Balor came from a shamanistic society. Brigid came from a clan that had long ago been converted to the Thunderan's belief system and thus believed in gods instead of elemental spirits such as the Mother.

Brigid just stayed calm. Being a pacifist she tried to be calm as much as possible and it was only rarely that she got angry. Balor had showed his shamanistic beliefs a few times and Brigid was able to be accepting that Balor's beliefs were different from hers. Some clans had been converted, some had not. Brigid came from a clan that had been converted, Balor didn't. Brigid was a pacifist while Balor wasn't much of one. Brigid and Balor though didn't like fighting but Balor but he was still far from being a pacifist.

What did Brigid do instead of snapping back at Balor in a prejudiced fashion because of their different beliefs? She just gave him a kiss on the nose. This left Balor a bit confused and with that he walked away to see a different room in this place. He was a bit angry to learn that one of his own people didn't have the same belief as him and hoped seeing a different room would take his mind off it.

Gruadh and Brigid just followed. Gruadh followed him to keep an eye on her son-figure and to make sure he had his long tooth. Brigid followed to keep her beloved friend company Balor was the only one she had since she didn't yet consider the ThunderCats her friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**A Mirror of a Shield**

There was a third room. In the middle of it was a statue of the monster Stheno in all of her horrifying glory. On a pedestal at the end of the room was a shield so beautifully polished that one could see their reflection in it. According to the legend, the original Balor had used such a shield so he would only see Stheno's reflection and not look at her directly.

Balor had reached for the shield and only barely reached it. Although he did bring it down from the pedestal he nearly dropped it. The shield was as big as he was!

He looked at his reflection in the shield. He was ugly! Why girls called him handsome or boys not that bad looking was beyond him.

Then Gruadh and Brigid entered the room. While Gruadh looked at the statue of Stheno, Brigid walked over to Balor.

Brigis stood next to Balor, a beautiful young girl next to an average looking young boy. Her round features next to his square features.

"You're very handsome."

Balor placed a hand on his neck. He didn't see anything handsome. He was ugly! "I'm not!"

Brigid just placed a hand on Balor's shoulder. Why did he call himself ugly? Her father had been ugly but to Brigid he had been handsome for is ones father not handsome? Balor was average looking, neither ugly nor handsome. To Brigid he was handsome even if Balor considered himself ugly.

Kleos had been a stocky dwarf with a face that not even a mother could love. It was ironic that he would ally himself with the handsome giant Thomeheb, even if they both worshipped Mumm-Ra, considering the fact that Kleos would call anyone better looking than him an ugly beast and so he would call Balor an ugly beast whenever he caused the boy harm.

The abuse Balor had taken was both physical and mental and he truly did consider himself ugly.

"Balor, I gave you a compliment…"

"I know, Brigid, but I don't think of myself as good looking… Kleos often told me that I wasn't."

"That cruel dwarf?" Balor nodded. "Balor, why would you believe him?" Balor didn't have an answer. He wasn't sure why he believed Kleos… he just ended up believing the dwarf.

"But he's right!" Balor had ended up thinking of an answer. "Look at me."

Brigid took her hand off of Balor's shoulder. She looked at him and saw just another member of her race. What was Balor getting at? Was it because of his gray skin? She was gray skinned also and there were a few others they knew such as Gard, Zuvowang and the melancholy cynic. "I am, Balor. I just see another Evabon." She then placed a hand on the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his arm. "Is this why you consider yourself ugly? We all have scars, it is something that can't be helped."

Balor put the shield down and walked over to the statue of Stheno. Why was her not made of stone like her? When it all boiled down to it, it wasn't as simple as thinking he was ugly. It had more to do with pain. Balor hated pain. From the physical abuse he got from Kleos to the death of his mother and later the direction of his entire village the pain he felt was something he hated. It seemed that all his life was made from pain. Sometimes he'd have a happy face but still Balor's hatred of pain was something constant. But he was young. This would pass in time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back everyone. Originally, Crinan was not supposed to appear in this story at all. I ultimately decided to include him. Enjoy and review.**

**Enter Crinan**

Past his prime and still strong, Crinan the male komrev stepped into the underground canyon. He caught the scent of Cat, Evabon and Nomis all of which he hated!

He also caught the scent of his mate, Gruadh. So they had captured his mate had they? Well then, he would feel their vertebra between his great foaming jaws if there were males! If there were females then he would rip great pieces from their sides and then crush their skulls into jelly! They were his enemies! All that were not of his tribe were his enemies!

For sixty-five years, he had been tormented! Evabon, Cat, Nomis, Lizard, Rat, Bird, Dog, Monkey, exiled Elephants, exiled Berbils, Tigersharks, Fishmen, exiled Petalars, Giantors every thing like that sought to have him caged or stuffed and mounted!

What was Crinan's solution? The only solution there was! Kill them! With his fangs, his strong arms, an uprooted tree of a stalagmite! He would kill!

There was one individual that Crinan feared however: Balor that grey Evabon boy. Always, Gruadh protected him! Why? Why did his mate act so motherly towards that child of another race?

If not for the female's careful watch, Crinan would have killed the boy with relative ease!

That time when Balor had been both alive and dead there would have been no fun in killing this enemy! But nevermore had Crinan seen Balor in that state. There would be fun in killing him with him fully conscious!

He'd lay Balor's ribs bare and then break them! Then he'd sever one of Balor's arms! Then Crinan would rip out Balor's jugular vein and that would be the finishing blow! The one that Crinan feared would be dead and haunt him no longer!

The Bull Komrev had a right to fear the Evabon boy. Balor would be the death of Gruadh.

In four years time, one of the deceased Ogidnew's people would kill Gruadh. Without the motherly Gruadh to protect him, Crinan would try to kill Balor and thus Balor would kill Crinan to defend others.

Crinan believed that Balor would be the death of him and he was correct. One of the scents of Evabon he noticed most of all was Balor's and he would be the killer, not the killed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**A Shaman's Power**

Balor, Brigid and Gruadh all came to a great door. Upon the door was a shamanistic symbol and the face of Stheno.

Stheno's face…

Everyone on Third Earth knew what it was. The face of the witch whom some all powerful being had turned into a monster so her body would match her heart. It was written that she could turn people to stone if they looked into her white eyes!

Although it was just an image painted upon a door, Balor felt fear in hos heart. Brigid felt it too. They weren't sure why but they had a feeling that this place hid a dark secret.

They had a good idea of what it could have been. What if this was where Stheno's head had been hidden away? Forget a stone the Cats and Mumm-Ra were looking for! If anyone were to get their hands on it, they'd have the entire at their feet.

Balor then walked over to the stone doors. If they were made of stone then maybe they could be moved like earth too! It was hunch but it was all Balor had to work with. He had to know what was behind this door!

He closed his eyes and sat down with his legs crossed. He had the spark and it was strong! He could feel… he could feel heartbeats behind this door! There were twelve heartbeats! No, wait! There were thirteen. One of them was Snarf's heartbeat. What did Snarf's heartbeat sound like to a shaman? It sounded like water dripping. There were the ThunderCats' heartbeats that sounded like a purring sound. There was Lib's heartbeat that sounded like the forging of metal. And then there were six Evabon heartbeats that sounded like a hollowed out log being drummed on… Wait, six Evabon heartbeats? Perhaps the spark wasn't as strong as he thought. There couldn't have been six Evabon behind this door!

He let out a breath and the door opened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Rejoined**

On the other side of the door were the ThunderCats, Lib, Gard, Zuvowang Dalv, Snarf and three white Evabon. Balor was confused. Who were these three white skins? Gard himself and everyone else were confused about how Balor and Brigid got behind the door and with a female komrev no less.

Once everything was explained to everyone they continued through this place. Balor was less than happy to hear these three white skins: Donalbain, Orsino and Jaques were allied with Mumm-Ra. Balor remembered Thomeheb and Kleos and had less than happy memories about those two. If these three were of the same mind as either the giant or the dwarf then Balor would join in the fighting. The Evabon were a proud race of warriors and shamans and as a young shaman Balor would try some of his abilities against Mumm-Ra's heralds.

None of the ThunderCats trusted the white skins either nor did Gard. Mumm-Ra was enemy to all and any that would ally themselves with that abomination would have been as despicable as Addicus and Kaynar.

As for Brigid, she was neither trusting nor untrusting. She was a pacifist and thus a neutral person. She believed that Evabon should never fight or kill Evabon. She was a lover of peace and hated violence.

Eventually the group came to a great hall with a great longboat inside it. Zuvowang was confused. Coming from a completely land locked clan, Zuvowang had never seen a ship of any kind especially since he had never left his clan's land.

"What is it? Is it going to try and kill us?" Indeed Zuvowang was confused.

"You've never seen a ship before?" Lion-O was actually surprised. "Have you never been to the sea?"

"What's that?" Zuvowang was equally as confused as he was about what a ship was. One as old as Zuvowang not knowing what either ship or sea was could have been an example of ignorance being bliss.

The ship was upon gold, silver, bronze, jewels, crystals, diamonds, statues, swords, shields, goblets… the treasure trove Balor, Brigid and Gruadh seen was rather small compared to this.

Upon seeing this, Gard fell back in shock.

"By my grandfather's ghost!" Gard closed his blind right eye to make sure he was really seeing this. It was all really here.

"Gard?" Kit placed a little hand on Gard's great shoulder. "What is it?"

"This is a tomb… the last tomb like this was my grandfather's… By the time he died everyone was cremated when they died." Gard slowly stood up. A funeral ship! In the old days, when his grandfather had been a baby, the ship would be placed in the tomb. On the ship would be a sarcophagus and in the sarcophagus would be the deceased. Now, the funeral ship would be set sail and aflame.

This was the tomb of Balor's namesake!


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Something Frightening**

Zuvowang jumped onto the ship and looked at the sarcophagus. There was a name on it.

"What's the name on the sarcophagus?" Gard's question was on everyone's mind. The three white Evabon in particular were the most curious. Know whose bones were in that sarcophagus and then they'd bring them back to Mumm-Ra. That way they wouldn't come back empty handed if they couldn't get the Eye of Thundera. Zuvowang looked at the name. He then walked over to the side of the ship. "Well?"

"I have just remembered something frightening!" Everyone stared at Zuvowang. They all had a good idea of what Zuvowang just remembered. "I can't read!" There it was.

Dalv rolled his eyes. "Zuvowang, you told me you came from a family of builders! How can you not read?"

"I can count!"

"Then count how many letters there are in the name." Zuvowang walked over to the sarcophagus. There were five letters in the name. "Five letters! Given all the statues of Balor! It's probably him in that box!"

The white Evabon started speaking. In Evabon of course!

"Deanaimid e anois!" Orsino, who was about nineteen years old, moved with his sword in hand. His eyes were on Lion-O. Kill him and get the eye!

Jaques, the oldest of the three at twenty-seven, held up his club and lightly hit Orsino over the head. "No, ni mor an ceann a bheith anseo ait eigin." He was somewhat overweight and somewhat muscular, this white skinned club wielder. There should have been something familiar to Zuvowang about these three.

Donalbain nodded. "Sea, a fhail againn ar an chead cheann ansin duinn iad a mharu." He then walked over to Gruadh and took the sword from the komrev. "If this is his tomb then where is the rest of this? The shield? The helmet? The Head of Stheno? Where are they all?" He then walked over to Balor with the sword in hand. "You know where they are! Tell me before I have one of your legs for my dinner!"

Panthro stepped in between the two. With his metallic arms ready to strike, he stared at the vicious Donalbain. "Is a club not enough for you?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back everyone. I actually plan to have more Komrev characters in later stories. Enjoy and review.**

**A Surprised Komrev**

It was at this point that Crinan appeared. He entered the great burial chamber and saw a whole bunch of people: Thunderans, Evabon and a Nomis. His mate Gruadh was there to but he barely noticed her.

It was a trap! They were going to kill him and then stuff his body!

Crinan started to grunt. He sounded surprised and even Donalbain looked surprised. He clearly wasn't expecting another Komrev to show up.

Crinan continued grunting and started to move forward, flailing his long arms about. He proceeded to beat the closest to him who so happened to be Donalbain.

The moment Donalbain fell to the floor the same thought went through the heads of the ThunderCats and the grey Evabon. One less Mumm-Ra aligned person to worry about.

If only.

To the surprise of all, Donalbain stood up once again. No one should have survived that but for one revived by Mumm-Ra it was possible. As long as Mumm-Ra lived Donalbain couldn't be killed and neither could Orsino, Jaques or Pumyra.

Confused, Crinan backed away only to grab a nearby statue and hurl it at a large glowing crystal at the ceiling of the burial chamber.

And then it happened!


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back everyone. Donalbain first appeared in "The Death of Gard" but chronologically his first appearance was in "Gladiator." In "The Death of Gard" Donalbain has little backstory and already has some sort of antagonistic relationship with Gard. This chapter is to establish the beginning of their relationship as enemies. It's all because Donalbain doesn't agree with Gard's view of things. Enjoy and review.**

**Trapped**

The ceiling of the burial chamber came crashing down. Everyone ran for cover but only Crinan had enough sense to leave the burial chamber completely.

And so it came to be that Gard and Donalbain were trapped together. They both stared at one another. Gard had his hand on the hilt of his sword while Donalbain just gripped his club.

Would their temporary truce end this way?

For a few minutes the two stood looking at one another. They were Evabon, the Barbarians of Third Earth, considered by many to be primitive, uncivilized, brutal, vicious!

"My master spoke highly of you! The cousin of his scourge, the brother of the one he turned into a mindless beast… Yes, I remember Procyon… his skin red like mine use to be… I deserted his army before they attacked Thundera yet still was captured and taken as a slave like those that did not retreat fast enough. Tass… My master who gave me what I enjoyed and then ordered Zuvowang to kill me when I had been defeated… I killed Tass… His guards killed me… Mumm-Ra brought me back… There are gods, the shamans are wrong. Mumm-Ra is a god… No. Mumm-Ra is God."

"What of the other two?" Gard's good eye was on Donalbain's club. If Donalbain were to strike first then it would be Donalbain that died. Gard then let go of his sword hilt and reached for his pistol. That would be faster than a sword if it came down to…

"Orsino and Jaques were with me as well. Orsino was blue and Jaques yellow. Mumm-Ra gave us new bodies, new names… He made us half the age we used to be!" Donalbain breathed in the air. There was great joy in his voice. His loyalty to Mumm-Ra, his devotion there was something evil about it. "The lizard, jackal, monkey, bird and cat with Mumm-Ra… They are all nothing compared to us three… I know of you Gard, you are like Procyon and Thomeheb… a legend! Why aid those who hunted you across the centuries?"

"If I was the Evabon I once was, I'd say let non-Evabon kill non-Evabon until only we remain." Gard removed the pistol from his holster and pointed it at Donalbain. The white skin loosened his grip on his club. "Now I have hope for a better future where we all can live in peace."

"You carry weapons though…"

"Third Earth is a savage world. The only reason so many of the races are savage is because Third Earth has made us that way. The world is filled with beauty and danger and good and evil. Sometimes weaponry is a requirement." When Gard was younger he hadn't been as wise. With age came wisdom and strength.

Donalbain let out an annoyed sigh. "You are a fool… When you are dead I'll keep your body… For as long as possible I'll preserve it only so I can dishonor it."

Gard looked down. What Donalbain had just said… he had declared Gard his enemy, his opponent, his to kill.


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Alone**

While everyone else had company while they were trapped beneath the rubble, Lib was alone. With just himself, he thought about his life.

He had made a lot of poor choices. His people did not kill but yet he did… he had. The Nomis were neutral they fought but did not kill, great philosophers, artists, poets…But not him.

Lib had killed and taken the armor and hammer of another. He killed any that weren't of his race… how many poor choices could he have made?

If Lib were to return to the land of his birth what would the others think of him? What would the judges do to him? Banish him no doubt! Nomis did not kill or put anyone to death thus they did have not a death penalty. If Lib were to return to his home, he'd be banished.

Banishment? Cast out to the races he had hunted and killed? The Evabon had come to treat him as a friend and the ThunderCats were somewhat suspicious of him… what about the rest?

Would he be torn to pieces? Beheaded? Boiled alive? Sentenced to life imprisonment? Hanged? He did not know.

Lib was old. Sixty-two years old with no issue, no wife, no family! He was alone. He had friends but if he were to return to his homeland he'd only be cast out.

What was this torment? What was this torture? What was this sadness? What was this misery? What was all of this? It was heartbreak. Never to know what it would be like to love another. Lib was doomed to never know a child's love, know what it would be like to have children, to be a father…

He was alone. Completely and utterly alone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back everyone. Like Crinan, I didn't intend to use Wodanaz in this story. His final appearance was supposed to be in the Sotark saga's final segment "Darkness Rising" but I brought him back anyway for this. Actually, in my next story I'll be introducing the Evabon witch doctor Indra, who is meant to serve as an evil counterpart to the shaman Wodanaz. Indra will actually be mentioned in this chapter. Enjoy and review.**

**Deus Ex Machina**

The tomb of Balor… Wodanaz knew it well. In his youth he had presided over the burial of the namesake of his grandson. Now he had returned to free his grandson and others from the rubble of the tomb's ceiling.

In life, Wodanaz had been the first shaman and did all in his power to make sure the best things in life happened to his friends and family. He never thought about himself, only about his friends and family. He ultimately gave up an eye to gain greater knowledge of how to help his family and friends… But that was all for naught. There were things he could not change, Shaman or not, he could not stop death.

Wodanaz had one enemy, the witch doctor Indra. A bald white skinned Evabon who wore a hollowed out Evabon skull as a mask and a necklace made out of finger bones. That was what Indra looked like and it did indeed suit him. He used a darkness to get what he wanted. What he wanted was to be respected and feared. His killing of a few of Wodanaz's family and friends did the job until Wodanaz confronted and drove out Indra.

Where Indra had gone, no one knew.

But Wodanaz was here. And he had something to do. He had not come down from the floating mountain across the rainbow bridge with no reason.

Wodanaz lifted his arm and the rubble rose into the air. Now everyone was free. And with that he vanished.


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Bluff**

When all were released, all who were armed quickly pointed their weapons at the opposite side. The truce was over.

Donalbain, Orsino and Jaques were invincible as long as Mumm-Ra drew breath. If there were to be a fight then they would win.

They weren't impervious to pain however and so both sides waited in the burial chamber for the other to make the first move.

Now, Zuvowang was not the smartest of people no matter the race. He wasn't clever but he could think on his feet. He knew how to bluff.

Zuvowang was standing nearest to the sarcophagus. The lid had been opened a bit by the falling debris and so Zuvowang looked into the sarcophagus.

"By the ground I walk on is that the head of Stheno in there?" Zuvowang sounded surprised. It was a good thing otherwise everyone wouldn't have turned to look at him. In truth Zuvowang was looking at a death helmet.

Donalbain, Orsino and Jaques all looked rather nervous at the sound of this. If the head of Stheno was in there then not even Mumm-Ra's power could protect them.

"You are a liar!" Donlabian pointed a long bony finger at Zuvowang. His voice was filled with accusation.

"Am I?" Zuvowang reached a hand into the sarcophagus. "Then what have I got in my grasp?"

Donalbain was shaking with fear. Be reprimanded by Mumm-Ra or be turned into stone for all eternity? "A death helmet!"

Zuvowang gave a low laugh. "Is that your final answer?" Donalbain nodded in response. This only caused Zuvowang to slowly pull his hand out. The white Evabon didn't stay to see what it was. There would be another time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back everyone. This is the last chapter. I'll start my next story when I see fit so be patient. The next story will be called "The Tablelands." Enjoy and review.**

**All for Nothing**

The last stone was not in the tomb of that great hero of old. It had all been for nothing. All there had been was a sword, a shield, a helmet but not what the ThunderCats had searched for.

So once again they parted ways.

The Evabon and Lib returned to the Valley of the Tombs. As for the sword, helmet and shield they were left in the tomb. It was best that those artifacts remain in the great tomb.

When Gard returned to the Valley of the Tombs, he began to have a yearning feeling. He wished to return to the tablelands of his youth. To see the great caverns, walk through the colossal forest. He wanted to return to the place he had called home, to the place he had grown up in, see the tomb of his grandfather… It had all been so long since he had last been in the tablelands! He wanted to return. He would return.

So he left with a few others. Balor, Zuvowang, Brigid, Dalv, Rotherham, Terag, Asaji, many of the Evabon came with him. Gard was returning to the land of his birth, a land that belonged to Evabon. It was a place where no other races trod.

It would be a glorious return.

**The End**


End file.
